


Shotgun

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Alley Sex, First Kiss, Frottage, M/M, On Set, One Shot, RPF, Semi-Public Sex, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny one shot prompted by the question: "When did Hugh Dancy start smoking?"<br/>With my answer being: "When Mads Mikkelsen gives him a shotgun kiss."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 한국어 available: [Shotgun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817995) by [allison3939](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allison3939/pseuds/allison3939)



> I have never written a RPF before since I've always felt a bit weird writing fiction about real people, but after seeing all the new photos of Hugh & Mads filming for Hannibal season 3 in Florence, I got struck by inspiration I decided to indulge.

Hugh shoved his hands into his coat pockets and groaned, shuffling from one foot to the other just to keep mobile. "Why did I agree to keep you company out here?" he groused without malice while watching Mads light a cigarette and take in his first deep drag. "It's freezing out here."

 

They had another fifteen minutes before they were going to begin filming the next scene; ten minutes before they'd have to think about heading back inside to prep. Mads looked perfectly warm and content in his coat, cigarette between his lips, but Hugh could already feel his fingers and toes beginning to tingle. He knew Mads came out here to this alley to politely have a cigarette away from those sensitive to the smoke as well as to get a breather from the constant swarm of people milling around, but it had never been this cold any other time Hugh joined him.

 

"I have an idea for something that might warm you up."

 

Mads moved a bit closer and Hugh's body angled towards Mads, grateful to share some body heat to fight off the chill. He was caught completely by surprise when Mads held the cigarette between two fingers and Mads' other hand cupped the underside of Hugh's chin. Hugh barely had time to register his head getting tilted back or the sensation of Mads' fingers teasing his throat before warm lips were against his own and prying Hugh's lips apart.

 

Hugh wasn't sure if his sudden dizziness was because of the smoke Mads blew into his mouth or the frantic racing of his heart. Mads' lips were gone too soon for Hugh to react and the smoke was a bit suffocating, but he swallowed it down eagerly. Hugh knew for certain that the heat pooling in his belly was not thanks to the smoke, but Hugh could pretend.

 

"How was that?" Mads asked, expression equal parts playful and curious.

 

"Good," Hugh said and cleared his throat. "I think another hit will help."

 

Mads laughed – a rich, open sound. "I would be happy to oblige in return for you keeping me company."

 

Hugh watched Mads bring the cigarette back to his lips and take a deep breath, calculating. This time Hugh was prepared when Mads touched his chin. Hugh was already leaning into it and as their lips locked together, Hugh gripped the lapels of Mads' coat and held them tightly together, refusing to allow their lips to break part as quickly the second time.

 

Mads moaned and Hugh swallowed that noise down as readily as the second gust of smoke. He could feel his lungs burning, his heart pounding, his cock stiffening in his pants, and it was all so heady. Mads' hand moved from Hugh's chin to trace his jaw, his fingers ending up knotted in Hugh's hair. When they pulled apart again it was for oxygen rather than some sense of propriety.

 

"Warm enough yet?" Mads raised an eyebrow.

 

It was shadowed in the alley but Hugh didn't miss the way Mads' gaze lingered on his lips. Hugh quirked them up into a hungry smile and watched Mads' pupils dilate. "I could be a little warmer."

 

He watched with unwavering interest when Mads slowly brought the cigarette back to his lips for a third drag, putting on a show of it. The cigarette was more than half-burned down from Mads' greedy gulps of smoke, and as soon as Mads was done with it he dropped the cigarette to the ground and crushed it under the heel of his shoe. In the next instant Hugh found himself being crowded back against the alley wall, Mads moulded to his front.

 

Mads' fingers were possessive as they held the back of Hugh's head, both protecting it from the brick wall and also using the leverage to smash their lips together. Hugh's lips were forced open by Mads' lips and tongue before another rush of smoke was breathed into Hugh's mouth. He breathed it in and then moaned when Mads' lips continued to move against his own, no more pretence between them dictating when they had to pull away to maintain a facade.

 

Hugh felt the pressure of Mads' thigh spreading Hugh's legs, and he willingly allowed his legs to bow to let Mads get closer. Mads slotted his thigh between Hugh's and pressed upward, rubbing against Hugh's swollen cock. Hugh cried out sharply and Mads drank it down, his free hand snaking beneath both coat and sweater to hold the bare skin of Hugh's waist. Hugh hissed at the feeling of cold fingers brushing his overheated skin but he merely shivered and wrapped his arms around Mads' neck, kissing him deeper.

 

After a few seconds of shuffling they found the perfect position with their legs twined, both of them able to rut against the other's warm, strong thigh. They held each other close, fabric rustling as their hips rocked with increasing urgency. They shouldn't be doing this here where any of the crew could stumble across their embrace – hell, they shouldn't be doing this at all – but neither of them were strong enough to stop what they had started.

 

The match had been struck. They both embraced the burn.

 

It wasn't long before their lips broke apart, both of them panting harshly against the other's mouth. Hugh rose onto his toes as he bit back a whine, his fingers clutching more desperately at Mads to keep him close. He could feel the pulse of his heartbeat through his veins, a pressure building as his balls tightened. The friction was exactly what they needed as they jerked against each other.

 

Hugh cursed quietly when Mads ducked down to mouth at Hugh's throat and he held Mads in place with fingers in his hair. Hugh knew Mads wouldn't leave any permanent marks but the teasing little nips to his skin – red blossoms that would fade from his skin by the time they headed back inside to reshoot – had Hugh moaning at the idea of walking around set with Mads' crooked bite mark on his neck.

 

"Mads—" Hugh tugged at Mads' hair warningly, feeling his hips stutter tellingly.

 

Mads' lips slid against Hugh's again just in time to catch and devour Hugh's gasp as his whole body went rigid. Mads' thigh pressed harder against Hugh, allowing him to thrust sharply against that friction as he tipped over the edge. The spill of come in his underwear while Mads began to rut with more need against Hugh's thigh in return had Hugh shuddering. He lifted his leg to rub between Mads' thighs and smiled into their distracted kiss when Mads whispered Hugh's name and came as well, shoving Hugh hard against the wall as he jerked himself against Hugh's thigh.

 

Hugh was a panting, sweaty mess when they were both spent, and Mads didn't look much better. _Well_ , Mads looked absolutely edible right now, but Hugh doubted the crew would agree. "Fuck," Hugh laughed breathlessly as he fanned cold air against the heat of his flushed cheeks with a hand for a moment. His other arm remained around Mads' shoulders and Mads showed no interest in moving away, instead slumping against Hugh and mouthing lazily at his jaw. Hugh bit his bottom lip and fought the urge to move his hips against Mads again just to feel how oversensitive he was. "Mads, they're going to be looking for us any minute."

 

Mads only withdrew enough for their eyes to meet. He was searching for something and Hugh looked back openly. Mads cupped Hugh's jaw again. "Stay in my room tonight," Mads said, though Hugh took it as the request it was and nodded his agreement.

 

When they kissed again it was soft and tentatively warm. A part of Hugh just wanted to say fuck it and go back to Mads' hotel room right then, but they were both too dedicated to their craft to skip out on filming. Hugh temporarily chased away thoughts of bared skin, exploring fingers and twined bodies against cool sheets and as a pair they helped each other smooth out rumpled clothes and dishevelled hair. Once they were both presentable they shared a smile and walked out of the alley, hands needlessly brushing between them as they returned back to set.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
